<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Kind Of Love by Whovian_Princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253045">Every Kind Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess'>Whovian_Princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Branch and Poppy are trying so hard you guys, Broppy is the best, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love Trolls sm, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Romance, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title taken from We Are by Keke Palmer]</p><p>The tale of two siblings, a couple who has no idea they're a couple yet, and the bond between them all that changed their lives forever.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries but there you go.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Kind Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my fellow Trolls fans! I'm so excited to be hopping onto the Broppy train and insterting the little bit I have to offer to this wonderful community. This fic will definitely be loaded with Broppy moments (because how could I not include my all time favorite ship in this), but there will also be quite a few OCs in here that will be sharing the spotlight as well. I hope you all grow to love them along with me.</p><p>I also want to mention that I'm completely making this up as I go, so I apologize in advance for any plotholes or sloppy writing that will inevitably show up later. I will most likely revise and rewrite this when the rough draft is all done, but for right now, just hang in there.</p><p>Okay, now that I'm done rambling, let's get this party started! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Rain drummed gently on the pod as Clover tucked the kids into bed, providing a perfectly peaceful sound that soothed her tired mind. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have much of an affect on the trollings, who were all as wiggly as little worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We can't go to sleep yet!" Kiki, a bright pink trolling with royal purple hair, complained. "We need a bedtime story!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clover placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Not tonight, Kiki. It's too late. Aren't you guys tired from the party?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "NO!" the children all responded in unison, breaking into a fit of giggles immediately after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clover rolled her eyes. "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am. So no story tonight. Now, get to sleep, you little brats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The trollings weren't offended by Clover calling them brats, since they all knew it was actually a term of endearment disguised as ridicule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A chorus of "awwww"-s rang throughout the room. Clover shook her head as she headed toward the door of the dormitory, but she couldn't help grinning at the trollings' rambunctious behavior. It reminded her of the way her little brother, Aspen, used to act when he was younger. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, widening her grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "If you tell us a story, I'll clean your room for you!" Leo, a sweet trolling with sunny yellow skin and an orange mane offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "And I'll wash the dishes!" Elodie, the oldest of the trollings in the dorm, chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'll rake the garden!" Kiki added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Suddenly every trolling in the room was shouting some kind of offer to try and bribe her into telling them a bedtime story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clover looked around at the kids and furrowed her brows. All this over one little story?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "What's going on?" someone asked. Clover and the children turned to see Aspen standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We want a bedtime story!" Izzy, Kiki's twin sister, replied before Clover could answer her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "But it's late!" Clover repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "So? You gotta give 'em what they want, Clove," Aspen said, smirking playfully at Clover and folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Why?" Clover asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Because when we took these kids in, we promised to give them anything they needed. And right now, what they need is a bedtime story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "YEAH!" the kids shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Oh come on, they don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>a story," Clover argued with her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aspen shrugged. "If you say so. But just think about this: if you don't tell them a story, they'll just keep asking and asking and </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All. Night. Long. Won't you, kids?" He turned to the children and winked mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "YEAH!" the trollings cried out again. Clover glared at her brother, but Aspen detected the slightest trace of a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You know, they're gonna end up spoiled because of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aspen waved his hands defensively. "Hey, that was the agreement, right? You teach them discipline, I teach them how to have a good time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clover rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "So I've been told."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With a loud, drawn out sigh, Clover reluctantly agreed to tell the kids one (very short) story before bed. Cheers erupted throughout the dorm, one of them coming from Aspen, who plopped into a fuzzy purple armchair to hear Clover’s story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What kind of story do you guys want to hear?” Clover asked the trollings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “One with lots of adventure!” Elodie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And mystery,” Arlo, a chubby-cheeked trolling with lime green hair, added in a mischievous tone, wiggling his fingers for effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And romance,” Blossom, a petite pastel pink trolling swooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Eeew!” the other children cried out in disgust, eliciting laughs from both Clover and Aspen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aspen’s face then lit up, and he quickly ran up to Clover and shoved her, saying, “Ooh! I’ve got the perfect story! Let me tell them one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clover scowled at him. “Excuse me, but weren’t you just insisting that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell them a story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aspen waved his hand in dismissal. “Tsk. That was like twenty seconds ago. Now, get comfy. This is gonna be a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With an agitated grunt, Clover briskly turned, stomped over to the now empty armchair, and took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell them a story. But don’t take forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aspen smirked and gave her a nod. Then he cleared his throat and proceeded with his tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “The story begins with two trolls who, despite their many differences, were the very best of friends…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you guys start steaming, Branch and Poppy will be in the next chapter, I assure you.</p><p>Thanks for reading (I promise, it'll get better from here).</p><p>Have a fabulous day!</p><p>~ Whovian Princess ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>